


Distractions

by Huffleporg



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, dramione - Freeform, five sentence fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huffleporg/pseuds/Huffleporg
Summary: A fight takes an unexpected turn.





	Distractions

“What the bloody hell was that?!” Hermione said, stepping back from Draco, her eyes flashing warningly.

Grinning a little, Draco said, “A kiss. Don’t tell me you’re too livid to figure that much out.”

“Oh, no,” said Hermione stubbornly folding her arms, “you cannot try to win every fight with a kiss; I am not that distractible, and you know that.”

With a shrug of his shoulders, Draco laughed, “Worked all the other times.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this quick little fic. I received the prompt "Draco/Hermione and 'what the hell was that?!'" on Tumblr for a five sentence fic.
> 
> I've never written Dramione before, so I do hope this doesn't come off too poorly. XD  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
